baltofandomcom-20200222-history
Muk
"They're kinda cute, if you have a thing for polar bears." :-Stella to Balto Muk and Luk, two polar bears who usually like to play pranks on Boris. They are presumably brothers. Most about Muk and Luk's origin is unknown. Muk and Luk live in the forests of Alaska. They are mainly seen visiting Boris and Balto. Physical Appearance Muk and Luk resemble the polar bears indigenous to the arctic circle. Muk has a solid black nose while Luk's is red and both have thick white fur coats. Muk is the smaller of the two while Luk maintains a large physical, yet glutton size. Personality Both Muk and Luk show very peculiar personalities and traits for their own species. Both are fun loving and carefree. Seemingly the only thing they take serious in their lives is the well being of their friends in family. Particularly their Uncle Boris and Balto. Muk has shown to be the more intelligent of the two, but Luk also contributes muffled words of wisdom on the given occasion. Unlike the average polar bears, Muk and Luk show no solid traits that usually pertain to the largest bears in america. They always seem to find the best in every situation, no matter how grim it might be. Biography Balto Muk and Luk approach Boris and would be glad to see him and they show how much they love Boris. After Boris collects all his fathers Balto wanted to play hero and Boris sent them to run, they would end up on water! Boris would make them be a shame of themselves for not knowing to swim despite being polar bears. Much later, they would wonder what is Boris and Balto doing and Boris tells them that Balto wants to save someone that doesn't like him. After Balto shows him to Rosy, Boris now sees why he wants to go and now goes with Balto. While they were looking for the missing sled-dogs Muk & Luk would play together along the way involving Boris too, when they hit Boris, a bear would appear behind him and they scream. The bear targets them then Balto saves them from the bear and Muk & Luk and Boris would get stuck under a log. They would be scared encountering a huge bear and they see Balto pinned down then Jenna comes to save Balto. The bear would tosses Jenna into the ground. Jenna then leaps back onto the bear making the bear stand up. Muk, Luk & Boris trapped under the log the bear nearly steps on them as the bear sets its foot just next to where they are trapped. The bear then throws Jenna into the log which would set them free after nearly getting stepped on by the bear. After the bear is chasing Balto, the rest watch in terror, when the bear stepping on the ice it begins to crack and the bear and Balto end up falling while they rush to save him but it was too late. Shortly after, Muk & Luk dive into the frozen lake to save Balto, Boris was worried about them due to them not knowing how to swim. Boris and Jenna seem to be worried about them till another crack sound was heard and Muk & Luk end up saving Balto! Jenna and Boris rush towards them but Boris slips and slides fast to them knocking them towards Balto as well applying to much pressure at him. Boris hopes Balto is alright but later Jenna was injured from the bear tosses her to the log and Balto request Muk & Luk to take her back while Boris tells to not take a break as Balto wants Boris to help them to more than him. Luk was crying becuase he was worried about Balto, Muk assures him that Balto will come back cause he's Balto. But there was no time left to just stay there and they took Jenna back along with Boris! When they bring Jenna back, they go to the place were dogs talk about that's important and Jenna tells them that Balto wants to help them but they mock this. However, it pretty assumed that they saw Steele come in and were shocked to see him, maybe also shocked to hear what Steele told about them about Balto and what he did. Later, Boris worries about Balto along with Muk and Luk, Luk would use Balto's blanket and cover himself with Muk and Boris but Boris hears a howl and recognize that it's Balto and looks back and happily announces that Balto's back. They would be happy to see Balto as the hero of the town along with Boris. Balto Wolf's Quest When Aleu wasn't adopted. they would play with her certain games, later, Balto would be attacked by a hunter and Muk & Luk along with Boris would help him. As they fend off the hunter, they retreat to their house. Later, they try to find Balto and Alue, as they search they would find Balto along the way. However, they felt that something is stoping them but Balto tells them to go home and tell Jenna that he's okay and heads off. Balto Wings of Change They would be seen running to Balto in panic as they claimed to see a monster near them. Once they described it to Balto, he would presumed that it was Duke's plane. As they head to save Duke and Boris, they would come across a fast moving river and they would accendtly falll to it. When they were out of the river, they would later come across a moose, they moose would repeatly asked if they were ralking to him and if they replied a simple yes, he would attack them, Muk would be stuck while Luk tries to pull him out. The moose advances on them till he'l be inturuped by Bull Moose|another moose. Relationships Trivia * Strangely enough, despite the pups aging in the sequels, Muk and Luk never seem to grow older. * Muk & Luk and Dixie and Sylvie are the only characters to have a single voice actor voice two characters. *Muk & Luk, Balto, Jenna, & Boris are the only characters that have appeared in all 3 movies. * A lot of people rant and assumed that they were useless and have no point of existing. But, the only thing they've done is saving Balto's life. Category:Animal Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Balto III: Wings of Change Characters Category:Balto II: Wolf Quest Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bears